Investigator and Projects supported by the core [unreadable] Adelstein Myosin light chain mutant phosphorylation [unreadable] Balaban Mitochondrial Phosphoproteome; mitochondria induced proteolysis; mitochondrial proteomes in subsarcolemmal and interfibrillar mitochodrial fractions. [unreadable] Burg TonEBP associated proteins and phosphorylation [unreadable] Chock SUMO substrates identification [unreadable] Chung Diminished substrate phosphorylation by in vivo kinase inhibitors; 2D gel ID of ATP-binding on protein [unreadable] Donaldson identification and validation of new cargo in this endocytic pathway [unreadable] Finkel Identification of SIRT1-interacting Proteins [unreadable] Remaley Proteome of HDL subpopulation [unreadable] Geller Glycoprotein components in commercial products [unreadable] Gladwin Free sulfhydryl group in Bovine serum albumin [unreadable] Hammers Carmil interacting proteins [unreadable] Insel Secretary Proteins in serum free fibroblasts [unreadable] Knepper IMCD membrane- and phospho-proteome; Aquaporin phosphorylation regulation [unreadable] Korn Protein difference in WT and KD Dictyostelium[unreadable] Kramer Glycoproteins in developing zebra fish[unreadable] Lee Mass determination of alpha-synuclein protein factors[unreadable] Levine Proteomic profiling of human plasma exosomes; receptor mediated phosphorylation[unreadable] Lo Identification of immnoprecipitates from antibody to Megf8[unreadable] Mangniello Identification of protein partners; DIGE of WT vs KO mitochondria from adipocytes, hearts, and livers[unreadable] Milgram identifying novel binding proteins to the polycystin receptors as well as sorting nexin 27[unreadable] Moss BIG1-associated proteins; characterization of protein ADP ribosylation; HNP-ornithine samples[unreadable] Murphy Protein S-nitrosylation in mitochondrial energetics and calcium transport; male vs. female mitochondria[unreadable] Peterkofsky E coli protein identifications using in-gel digested peptides[unreadable] Pohl Determination of drug-BSA conjugates by mass analysis; halothane-induced liver injury in mice[unreadable] Sacks Comparison fvb and c57 skeletal muscle mitochondria,; Acetylationn modification in mitochondria of WT and KO mice[unreadable] Shaw/Knepper Proteomes of lymphocyte microvilli[unreadable] Shen CCNU modification of stathmin; Quantitative proteomes of KinA+ and KinA- sf49 cells[unreadable] Starr/Knepper Identification of biomarker in urinary exosomes[unreadable] Stadtman E. coli protein oxidation resulting from C-, N-, and P-starvation [unreadable] Vaughan Effects of depletion of brefeldin A-inhibited guanine nucleotide-exchange protein GBF1; lysosome components changes in knockout mice [unreadable] Viswanathan NHERF-Associated protein from cell lines labeled by SILAC [unreadable] Young Peptides released from citrate-treated CD34+ cells [unreadable] Waterman Comparison between control and myosin 2 inhibition cell lines